Military hardware, such as aircraft, land vehicles, and naval vessels, may use high power electrical systems for delivery and storage of energy for Directed Energy Systems (DES). Typically, these high power electrical systems include a dedicated generator for the DES and an energy storage element. With this approach, a significant weight penalty is incurred as the generator, power filter and multiple DC-to-DC converters account for a significant portion of the weight and volume of the total system weight. Additionally, losses in the DC-to-DC converters and the power filter may account for a significant increase in cooling costs.